


September

by Mu2



Series: Mu's Genderbenders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Magic, My First Fanfic, No Beta, Quidditch, We Die Like Men, minimal quidditch though, same names different gender due to magic, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2
Summary: Harry was going to murder Hermione. The spell was meant to help him confess to Ron. Not help everyoneelseconfess to Ron.Especially not change everyone's genders so now Harry didn't lament over Ron's shoulders, but her hair.Or AKA Hermione pushes her boys to confess and everyone's genders swap. Hijinks ensue.





	September

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. No beta. The author apologises for any mistakes. Hopefully you enjoy this.

No one was owning up to the charm, spell, potion, or whatever was used to change the gender of everyone in Hogwarts. Professors promised that there would be no retribution or detention; offering House points to encourage the perpetrator to come forward. Despite the potential reward no one came forward, perhaps it was due to the general atmosphere from the other students that prevented such an entrepreneurial student from coming forward. The general consensus was whoever had done it, despite House or allegiance, would have a cruel jinx or two thrown their way.

The safe bet was on a studious Ravenclaw who has been overzealous and cast a charm on the school in their excitement of something new. Next bets were that Slytherin, fearful of the upcoming Quidditch game given that Ginny Weasley had whipped the Gryffindor team into a semi-decent state, had come together to try and prevent the game for a few days more. Gryffindor was next on the list of suspicions, they hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary in the past weeks, they seemed to be overdue a disaster. None would assume that a Hufflepuff had done it, there was no present motive, no reason for it.

Harry, being neither one to bet safely or suspect Slytherin given that Malfoy’s sneers had increased and his barbs more pointed the closer the game came, knew the culprit, and was going to murder her… him. 

It seemed that Hermione, in his wisdom, has decided that Harry needed to suffer two-fold. The failed romance Hermione had had with Ron over, amicably dissolved by both parties choosing to remain friends instead, had changed him. Both of Harry’s friends had dived head first into the relationship like Seekers diving for the golden snitch, only to put the brakes on so suddenly Harry herself had whiplash. 

If it was just the fact that they had ended the relationship Harry would have been fine with it. Hermione though, in his wisdom had chosen to focus his attention on Harry’s love life, or lack thereof. 

Coming back from the war Ginny and Harry too had chosen not to pursue a relationship, romantically at least. The two of them were better off friends and team mates rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. 

This in turn meant that Harry had more time to herself, which she used, to Hermione’s eternal dismay, not on her studies, but on lamenting the unfairness that was having an interest in your best mate. Which Harry had dumbly told Hermione after taking a Sleeping Drought and been drowsy before the potion fully took hold. So, in an attempt to push Harry, after many failed attempts, Hermione had pulled the trump card, if Harry was worried over Ron’s rejection then a boost of confidence was needed. Unfortunately, the spell, used to build confidence and lower your guard, hadn’t been translated properly. 

Harry was on her way to the hospital wing, Ron hot on her heels as they made their way towards their injured friend. This was unfortunately the trek was now the usual for the two of them the past week. Though this didn’t dissuade Harry’s thoughts on Hermione’s murder, only put them on hold until he was well enough to feel her full wrath. 

The spell had indeed lowered people’s guards and bolstered their confidence, only it wasn’t Harry’s that was bolstered. Everyone at Hogwarts seemed under a thrall, confessing secrets, particularly the romantic kind. Harry herself had had over a dozen confessions the past week; it was eating into her brooding over Ron time. Ron as well had been asked out six times already, must to Harry’s displeasure.

Ron had agreed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with a now female Draco Malfoy. After the war Draco had changed too, apologising to many that they had hurt over the years at Hogwarts. It seemed it was just Harry that was the object of Draco’s scorn. 

Though Harry knew Draco above the petty tricks to post pone Quidditch, she didn’t put her above coming up with a dastardly plan towards Ron. Which was why Ron was hot on her heels towards the hospital wing, not beside her. They had had a heated argument, the second time this morning, about the aforementioned date to Hogsmeade. 

It was Harry’s opinion that Ron shouldn’t go, but without a proper reason other than “It’s Draco-bloody-Malfoy Ron!”, Ron was not dissuaded from the date.

So, the previous predicament Harry had found herself in was doubled it seemed. And everything could be traced back to Hermione, and the current spell which had everyone who had been mooning over someone suddenly choosing to profess their undying love. 

“I just don’t know why you’ve got a grudge against Draco Harry. She’s not done anything bad since we came back to Hogwarts. Yeah, I mean, she’s still been a git, but she’s been doing better and apologised mate.” Ron’s incessant defence of Draco just put Harry more on edge and caused her to speed up her pace to the hospital wing. 

“You know why Ron; she’s _Malfoy_ and she doesn’t just get to swing in at the last second and…” The rest couldn’t be said, if she did Harry would reveal her feelings for Ron, and that was a no go. It was the Thing-That-Shall-Not-Be-Said. Harry for all her Gryffindor pride and courage wasn’t willing to put her friendship, the longest and best thing she had in her life, on the line for something that wasn’t going to go anywhere.

Undesirable Number One, the outcome of her saying everything she felt (love, desperation, need, want, the desire to be with Ron all the time), was the inevitability that Ron would say no. That she would tell Harry that it wasn’t worth it, wasn’t reciprocated. That Harry was undesirable. It would break their friendship and in turn break Harry.

“If you gave me a reason, other than Quidditch or that Draco did something in the past, maybe you’d have a case mate.” There it was again, _mate_, the cursed word which used to make Harry happy and gooey inside which now served to make her stomach seize. 

In the middle of the empty hallway Harry stopped, causing Ron to slam into her back due to the sudden stop. “I just, she apologised for everything but the important stuff. She never apologised for fifth year and Umbridge. Or for sixth year. And, I just don’t think that she’s right for you Ron.”

“Right for me. Bloody hell Harry, we’re going on a date, not getting married.” The scoff at the end was probably to emphasise what Ron thought on the idea of marriage, let alone marriage to Malfoy. 

“Could you just, wait, until after the game to go out with Malfoy. Just, don’t commit to anything until after, and I’ll give you a real reason if that’s what you need.” What was Harry doing? What the _bloody_ hell had she just said? 

Ron’s quiet “Oh. Okay.” told Harry that she had indeed just said that she would tell Ron everything at the end of the Quidditch match. Which was tomorrow. 

“Let’s just go see Hermione.” Harry started off again in the direction of the hospital wing. 

\---

Without prelude Harry stormed in later without Ron and said “Hermione I am going to kill you.” 

“What did you tell Ron? I hear that you’re apparently going to give her a great reason not to go to Hogsmeade with Draco after the Quidditch tomorrow.” Hermione simply looked up from the book he was reading and levelled Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

“This spell is doing something to my head Hermione. I know it’s meant to lower your inhibitions towards the ‘object of desire’, but this is ridiculous.” Another hair ruffle in her already messy hair, “I practically told her that I’m going to come up with a miraculous reason for her not to date Malfoy.”

“I don’t know why you insist on calling Draco by his last name anymore Harry. She’s come a long way since before the war. Even apologised for the ‘Mudblood’ comments.” The book had been put down and his entire attention was on Harry now. Which usually was not good for Harry’s arguments when that happened. 

“How can you call her Draco? It’s Malfoy, it always has been. Especially after everything that’s happened, I thought that you would understand that.”

“You’ve been fine with Draco. For the entire year you’ve been okay with her until she asked Ron to Hogsmeade.” Again, the raised eyebrow.

“Fine. I’ll tell Ron how I feel after the match.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He pointed out.

“Your eyebrow did.”

\---

The snitch was just within reach. Malfoy nudged back into Harry to throw her off course. Again, Harry edged her back, shouldering her out of the way and leaning forward again. She just needed to be a little closer. Little closer.

Her fist closed around the snitch; the roar of the crowd was overwhelming. The rest of the team was flying toward her. 

Including Ron. With her flaming hair blowing behind her, Keepers helmet in place, and her Quidditch robes in disarray.

She looked beautiful as she flew at Harry.

So, in turn, Harry can hardly be blamed for reaching out her hand with the snitch, letting it go and grabbing Ron’s face to bring to her own. The kiss was everything Harry had wanted. 

Long flame coloured locks shortened in Harry hand, the smooth face had scruff and the soft noise from Ron turned into a low groan. Harry was no longer kissing her best friend; he was kissing his best mate. 

Moving back the only thing Harry could hear over the rushing in his ears was a soft chuckle and “That’s a pretty good reason not to go to Hogsmeade with Malfoy Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since you made it to the end lemme know what you thought in a comment ;)


End file.
